Verena Lawson
"Do you think this is easy for me?! I can't live with him, but I can't live without him either. I need some time to figure out which option hurts more." Verena Olivia Lawson, nee Donovan-Jinks, was the firstborn of Steve Jinks and the second child of Claudia Donovan. From 2029 to his death in 2035, she was also the step-daughter of Griffin Caine. Her parents eventually got married when Vera was 20 years old. She was her Dad's best (wo)man, while Ramona was their mother's maid of honor. Her date for the wedding was her future husband, whom she'd met on the college campus the previous year. The story of Verena and Nicholas Lawson had many ups and downs. Their relationship was never quite easy, but they loved each other. Since that strategy seemed to work out for her older sister, Vera figured that they didn't need anything else. They got married right after she finished her bachelor's degree, although she was only 22 at the time. Their son was born four years later, in 2046. Their only daughter was born in 2049. During the following years, Vera and Nick spent a lot of time arguing. He wasn't a fan of her family, while she wasn't thrilled that he worked side by side with one of his ex-girlfriends. They couldn't agree who should take a step away from work to stay at home with the kids either. Things eventually got so bad that they got divorced. Their children were 7 and 4 years old, respectively. One year later, Vera started dating an acquaintance of hers. She'd met him years before, but never really dared to get close to him, because it was pretty obvious that he liked her in a way her husband wouldn't appreciate. But since Nick was now her ex-husband, she decided to give him a chance. Ten months later, she found out that she was going to have another baby - with her new boyfriend. That definitely wasn't a part of her plans. She wasn't even sure if this new relationship was going to last. However, she loved her life as a mother, and was still looking forward to her third child. That was her top priority from that moment on, and she readjusted her routines accordingly. In 2057, her boyfriend asked Vera to marry him. She said no, and they broke up. While she liked him, he never really got to her heart. Admittedly, that was an almost impossible task, since she never really stopped loving her ex-husband. After seven years of avoiding each other and dating other people, Vera and Nick got back together in 2060. In 2065, they got married for the second time. Although most of their loved ones were doubtful and afraid that they'd hurt each other again, they seemed to be happy. Three years after her second wedding, Verena involuntarily got wrapped up in her parents' work. A group of heartless people wanted to break the Warehouse by breaking Claudia. Since Vera was also Steve's daughter, and she wasn't as well protected or far away as her siblings, they chose her as their primary target. Verena Lawson was murdered in the summer of 2068, at age 48. Category:Characters Category:Claudia's Kids Category:Donovan-Jinks Family Category:OCs Category:Deceased